


Azula, the Burner of Laundry

by tarotapioca



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula goes to therapy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, azula spends time with supportive adult figures who aren't trying to turn her into a war machine, very mild angst, you've heard of customer service zuko now get ready for housekeeping azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotapioca/pseuds/tarotapioca
Summary: "To dry the laundry, you draw all the heat from your body and concentrate it in your hands. Then you use your breathing to slowly dial up the temperature. But be careful. If you do it too fast, you'll just make fire. And we're trying not to burn anything here.” Chiyo said, demonstrating the technique.Azula, whose whole life had been spent learning how to burn things effectively, struggled a bit with this concept.Azula joins the palace housekeeping staff as a form of community service. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Azula & Original Characters, Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Azula, the Burner of Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!  
> so i watched avatar the last airbender for the first time during quarantine and became absolutely obsessed. and azula's my favourite because i'm a sucker for evil women. so here's my first atla fic, based heavily on my own experiences! fair warning, this is mainly just me complaining about work through the lens of an azula redemption fic haha. enjoy!  
> -plum ♡

One evening, a shriek could be heard from the inner chambers of the Fire Palace.

“I am  _ not _ doing that! It’s servant’s work!” Azula usually refrained from yelling- she thought it was below her, and she could just as easily get her point across with a normal tone of voice- but she just couldn’t help it.

“Your therapist thinks it would be a good thing for you to do. Give yourself something to focus on.” Zuko said, lines of stress starting to appear on his forehead. What kind of 17 year old was already starting to develop stress wrinkles? Zuko, that’s who.

Azula humphed. “My therapist is a bumbling idiot. And so are you if you think this ridiculous plan is going to work.”

"Azula, please…" Anyone else would have told Zuko to just give up on Azula, but he was desperate to make this work. “You need to do something other than just training.” For months, Azula had been keeping herself occupied with nothing but firebending and martial arts training. Every morning, she ran through katas again and again, repeating forms to the point of perfection. She didn’t know what else to do with herself. It’s not like she could actually fight anymore.

“There’s no such thing as too much training, is there?” Azula asked.

“There is when you’re overworking yourself!” Zuko sighed, the older brother protective instinct coming out against his will. Besides, we're low on housekeeping staff ever since you banished half of them."

"They left my bedding all creased. I mean seriously, how hard is it to iron a sheet?"

Zuko shrugged. It’s not like he had any experience with it himself. Even when he was living outside the palace, neatly pressed sheets weren’t his biggest concern.

"It's not that bad, Azula. I mean, I had to do some cleaning when I worked at the tea shop, and I didn't die."

“You mean back when you and Uncle lived as peasants in the Earth Kingdom?” 

Zuko nodded.

"Well, I think that says it all."

ー

Zuko looked over at Azula, who was sulking in a corner while thinking about her upcoming temporary career change. “You’ll be fine. Think of it as community service, kind of.” The young Fire Lord decided not to bring up why Azula would need to do community service in the first place. Reminding her of her past did not seem like a good idea right now. He picked up a set of basic red robes that he had asked a servant to bring into the room earlier and dropped them by her. “Here you go.”

Azula looked at the clothes in disgust. “You expect me to wear this?”

“You can’t exactly work in royal robes.”

Azula stared at her brother for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually relented. “Fine. I’ll wear these awful plain robes, but I’m keeping my headpiece. You can’t take that away from me, Fire Lord Zuzu.” The mocking title shot out from her lips like one of Mai’s daggers.

ー

"Your Majesty. Can...can I help you?" Tida stuttered. Quickly, she dropped to her knees. She had been the palace’s head housekeeper since the reign of Azulon, and she knew that personal attention from the Fire Lord was never a good sign. 

Zuko waved his hands awkwardly, looking a bit more surprised than she had expected. "No, no, you can stand up, it's alright. I just wanted to talk."

_ Just talk? No one ever “just talks” around here.  _ Tida stood up, but didn't let her guard down. Letting your guard down in the palace was like walking straight into an armadillo bear’s den wearing a sign that said “free lunch”.

"I know you're short of housekeeping staff. My sister…volunteered to help out. Well, it's more like she was voluntold. By her therapist, and Uncle.”

What the fuck?

Tida couldn’t believe what was going on. What kind of weird alternate universe was she in where the Fire Lord’s younger sister would be working as housekeeping? He was talking about Princess Azula when he mentioned his sister, right?  _ The  _ Princess Azula, who had become infamous around the palace for terrorizing servants with blue fire?

He lowered his voice. "You can just treat her like anyone else. It's alright.”

Each thing the Fire Lord said left Tida more and more confused. She had to decide who she was more scared of- Fire Lord Zuko, the all-powerful teenage ruler with a famously bad temper, or Princess Azula, who may no longer hold political power but could still kill you in a blink.

She'd rather take on the Fire Lord.

Tida wondered if he had ever even killed anyone. Somehow, she didn't think so. His demeanor was too skittish, his face too soft (at least on the side without that famous scar). If she questioned his orders and ended up in an Agni Kai, maybe he would hesitate before ending her life. Azula certainly wouldn’t.

Nevertheless, she pushed all thoughts of her own violent demise out of her head and bowed in agreement with whatever the Fire Lord was saying. Guess she would have to deal with Princess Azula after all.

ー

"I'm sure she's changed. A wise person once told me that you should always give second chances." Tida didn't quite believe it herself, but there was no harm in saying it. Especially if it managed to convince Chiyo to take on her responsibilities for her.

"Bullshit," Chiyo said.

"Please, Chiyo. You're the only one who isn't absolutely terrified of her. You're really going to make one of the other girls deal with her? Like little Hui An? You can’t subject Hui An to that, she’s only just started work."

Chiyo stared back at Tida, a dull look on her face saying everything that she needed to.

Tida sighed. "If you look after her, I'll increase your pay."

"You've got a deal."

The older woman smiled widely. “I knew I could count on you, Chiyo.” She went on to explain the surprising details of the situation.

"You're telling me I have full permission to treat her like a normal person? None of the bowing and kowtowing and stuff?" Chiyo asked. She too was still so surprised by it all.

Tida nodded. "That's what the Fire Lord said. And it didn't seem like it was some sort of trick or weird test of loyalty."

"Good. Because I have plenty I want to say to her." She looked like she was about to exhale sparks out her nose just thinking about it.

Tida sighed. This job would be the death of her. "Be careful, Chiyo. Just because the Fire Lord won't do anything, doesn't mean Princess Azula won't burn you to a crisp herself."

"Fine, I'll be careful." Chiyo hated to admit it, but Tida was right. If she didn’t think before she spoke, she might not live to regret it. She quickly went downstairs to the supply room, wondering if the princess would be waiting for her already.

ー

“Princess Azula.” The older girl turned to face her and bowed her head. In her look, there was no fear, no respect, no adoration, nothing that Azula was used to seeing. She just looked...tired. Maybe a little frustrated. “I’m Chiyo. Tida told me to show you how things work around here. There’s a basket of cloths over there. Can you start on the windows?”

“What am I supposed to do with these?” Azula asked. Chiyo couldn’t tell if Azula was making some comment about how demeaning this work was for a princess, or if she really just was that stupid. 

“Wet them and start cleaning.”  _ What the hell else were you supposed to do with them? _

Azula poured a tiny amount of liquid onto her cloth, being careful not to spill any on her clothes. Chiyo tried to hold back a sigh. “You’re going to need a bit more than that.” Scowling, Azula poured most of the bottle’s contents onto her cloth. Unfortunately, she vastly overestimated how much liquid her small rag could soak up, and most of it ended up on the floor. 

Chiyo groaned and tried to soak it up as quickly as she could, but for the most part it was too late. “Did no one ever tell you that bleach leaves stains?” She rubbed her temples. “Shit, we’re gonna get fired for this,” she muttered under her breath.

“I won’t get fired,” Azula said.  _ Right. _ She had forgotten who she was talking to.

“Thank you for the reminder, Princess. Now let’s go find a plant pot or something to cover this up so people don’t see.”

ー

"You're a firebender?" Azula asked. Usually firebenders of Chiyo's age ended up in the military, but Chiyo had never entered. 

"Yeah, of course. It's how I got the job in the first place. Having firebenders around makes work a lot easier."  _ Did she think that there weren’t any benders in the staff at all?  _ Maybe that explained why she thought they were so far below her. Nobles could be so elitist about their firebending. Chiyo might’ve been a bender, but she knew plenty of non-benders who could kick someone’s ass just as well, or better, than any firebender.

“So you weren’t in the military at all? You don’t know any fighting katas?” Azula was genuinely surprised.

“Of course I know fighting katas.” Chiyo usually wasn’t this defensive about her firebending skill, but something about the princess’s condescending tone just pissed her off.

“But you can’t be very good if you never served. Wasn’t everyone supposed to ‘do their duty to our great nation’ or whatever?” Azula said, quoting one of the more ubiquitous propaganda posters.

“My ‘duty to our great nation’ involved cleaning up after old nobles. And they wouldn’t be anywhere without me, honestly. I’m not useless just because I can’t use fire daggers or create a wall of flames.”

“So what do you even use your bending for?” Chiyo couldn’t tell if Azula was deriding her abilities, or if she actually wanted to know. The younger girl was impossible to read.

Chiyo reached for a pile of towels. “I suppose I’ve got to teach you how to dry the laundry eventually.” She took a deep breath and heated up her hands. "It's an old trick. Basically everyone around here knows it. You've just gotta concentrate the heat in your body and use it to heat the linen without making a flame."

"What's the point of firebending if you're not even making a flame?"

"Bending's useful for more than just fighting, you know. Although I suppose you wouldn't get it, Princess."

Azula pouted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever learned techniques that weren’t meant for killing people?” She meant it a bit sarcastically, but Azula shook her head completely earnestly. “Never mind. Let’s just get started.”

“So how exactly do you do it?” Azula asked. She was a little bit curious. Even if it was just for heating water and drying laundry, learning new firebending techniques interested her.

"You draw all the heat from your body and concentrate it in your hands. Then you use your breathing to slowly dial up the temperature. But be careful. If you do it too fast, you'll just make fire. And fire is pretty useless here.” Chiyo said, demonstrating the technique.

Azula looked up indignantly. "Fire isn't useless! It's the most powerful element!" Years of training by only the most elite teachers had taught her so.

"Of course it is, but we're trying to not burn anything here."

Azula, whose whole life had been spent learning how to burn things effectively, struggled a bit with this concept.

Chiyo handed her a stack of laundry. "Here, try it. You just gotta create the temperature, and the moisture in the air does the rest."

Azula reluctantly took the stack of laundry from Chiyo. She took a deep breath in, preparing her chi. It was the base of all firebending, even peasant's firebending like this. Her hands grew hotter and hotter, making the laundry pile nearly too hot to touch. It was beginning to dry, but all of a sudden, blue flames burst from Azula's hands.

Chiyo yelps. "Too hot!"

Azula brings the fire back under control, albeit a little slowly. Bringing a fire back down had never been one of her strong points. But it was too late, and she was left holding the charred ashes of that day’s freshly washed laundry in her arms.

Chiyo could feel her temperature getting hotter and hotter. Spirits, she hoped she wasn’t spitting sparks again. It had always been a bad habit of hers when she got angry. “What the- Look, what are we supposed to do now? We don’t have any fucking sheets.”

“Just get more, then.” Azula said.

Chiyo sighed. “Laundry doesn’t just wash itself. But this bed needs to get made, or else some important general is going to be up my ass.”

“You know, it’s your fault for expecting me to do something like that without creating a flame. Any firebending that doesn’t involve actual fire is stupid, anyway.” Azula pouted. 

Chiyo sighed as she watched the princess swiftly walk downstairs towards the linen cupboard.  _ Why did she have to act like such a child? _

ー

That evening in the staff dining room, Chiyo turned to her coworker Satsumi. Satsumi was always the best for gossip. She always had details on everyone else’s personal lives, such as when Aoko and Rukai had dramatically broken up in the kitchen in the middle of dinnertime or who Ambassador Shumang had brought into his room last night, leaving a mess that was near impossible to clean out of the sheets. 

“Oh holy light of Agni, Satsumi, she’s fucking hopeless. The other day, she wiped dirt off a mirror with her bare hands. Fingerprints everywhere. And she’s the reason we’re missing half our laundry stock, cause she burned it all. Look, I don’t want to say anything bad about the Fire Lord, but what on earth was he thinking when he sent her down here? I just feel like it was a total mistake.”

Satsumi leaned in closer, lapping it up. “And is she really as hard to work with as everyone says? God knows I wouldn’t want to do it. She’s got such a temper, and we all know how hard it is to get the scorch marks out of her furniture.”

“She doesn’t know what the fuck she’s doing, and she gets so angry when you tell her she’s doing something wrong. Even though she is. But I guess the temper runs in the family.”

Satsumi elbowed Chiyo in the ribs, causing her to lose her breath for a moment. “Hey, what was that for?”

“Shut up, Chiyo. You know how that sounds.”

Unbeknownst to either of them, Azula was waiting at the laundry door. She heard the familiar low-pitched voice of Chiyo, as well as the other housekeeper whose name Azula couldn’t remember, but the conversation was muffled. But what’s growing up in the palace good for if it doesn’t improve your eavesdropping skills?

They were talking about her. Hopeless. Azula, hopeless. A mistake. The Princess Azula that everyone knew would have burned them right away. Not give them any longer to continue spouting practically treasonous insults. But Azula didn't feel her body temperature riding, or blue flames start to grow in her hands. She didn't even feel tears welling up in her eyes- she didn't make a habit of letting that happen herself, but Zuko cried all the time. She just felt...empty. Disappointed. Disappointing. Numb.

ー

Azula had been working housekeeping for a few days now, and it was both far more mind-numbingly boring and worse for her joints than she had been expecting. Her clothes had gotten bleach stains and random bits of fluff all over them, her nails were ruined, her hips were aching for some weird reason, and worst of all, the girl that she worked with would barely give her the time of day. Even when she was doing work like this, she was still a princess. She deserved respect. Or at least a friendly smile every now and then. She felt like the older girl hated her, and she didn’t even know why.

After yet another day of cleaning products being angrily shoved in her face, Azula decided that she had had enough. As they were dusting together, Azula turned to Chiyo. “Why are you so rude to me? What did I ever do to you?”

Chiyo chuckled, but there was no humour in her laugh. “You have no idea?”

“No, I really don’t!” Azula exclaimed, her volume starting to rise.

"You banished my little sister for leaving a pit in your cherry!"

Azula thought for a moment. "Oh, her. I remember her now."

Chiyo could feel herself getting angry again. Had Azula banished so many of her servants that she could barely remember who was who? "Is leaving a single pit in a cherry such a horrible crime?"

"I could've choked on it! It was my coronation day! And then she would have been responsible for the murder of the Fire Lord.” 

“She didn’t leave a pit in your cherry on purpose as some kind of really-terribly-planned assassination attempt. It was just a mistake. 

Azula refused to look Chiyo in the eyes, a distant expression on her face. “There’s no room for mistakes.”

"She was only 13!"

“That’s old enough to work in the palace, and nearly old enough for the military.” 

Chiyo shook her head. “Nearly old enough...I can’t believe you.” She took the bottle of glass cleaner and went to go polish the tall mirrors on the other side of the room. Neither of them said a thing.

Later that day, as they were refilling their cleaning baskets with clean cloths, Chiyo decided to ask the question that had been on the tip of her tongue all day.

"Princess...how old are you, anyway?"

"I’m nearly 15," said Azula nonchalantly.

_ Agni _ , she was a fucking child. "That's too young."

"Too young for what?"

Chiyo shrugged her shoulders. "Everything."

Azula frowned. She was  _ not _ too young. Even at the age of fourteen, she was perfectly capable of doing whatever her father wanted of her. She was fine. She succeeded. She triumphed. And that was all that really mattered, right? How could someone who accomplished so much be "too young"?

"Look, I'm sorry about your sister," Azula said after several moments of silence.

Chiyo nodded and got back to washing the floor.

"I can give her back her position here. A better position, even."

Chiyo shook her head. "Even if she wanted to, there's no way she's coming back here." She wouldn’t let her little sister come back to the palace. It was far too dangerous. Just one wrong step could completely ruin your life. And the constant pressure really messed you up.

It seemed that everyone who lived at the royal palace was messed up in some way.

ー

"Where are you from, anyway?" Azula asked. "Your accent isn't from the capital."

"I'm from Hira'a." Chiyo said. The two locked eyes. It was all she had to say.  "I knew of your mother. I heard she was a very kind person. Her family definitely was."

"Stop talking about her," Azula snapped. Silence fell over the two girls. After a long moment, Azula spoke quietly. 

"She thought I was a monster."

Chiyo decided not to comment that Lady Ursa was probably right about that. She didn't know what to say. In the palace, shutting your mouth was usually the better option.

ー

Princess Azula, Heir to the Dragon Throne, Conqueror of Ba Sing Se, Burner of Laundry, would surely have no trouble making a superking-sized bed. Azula lifted up the duvet, which was way heavier than it looked and twice as big as she was. Chiyo had told her that all she had to do was put the duvet in the sheet. The sheet had a giant hole at the bottom. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? 

Except the duvet had folded over itself, and it wasn't flat enough to get in the sheet. But that wasn’t too big a problem. All she had to do was flatten it out, and then it would go in. It was simple enough. 

The stupid thing wouldn't fit in the corners. And when she had finally managed to get it in one corner, it had fallen out of the other corner. Now there was just a loose hanging corner of fabric where a duvet should be tucked in. But Azula was not about to let that get to her. 

It was like the underside of the sheet had completely disappeared. Well, it had done a very good job of rolling up inside itself, basically defeating the whole purpose of putting a sheet on top of the duvet. And as soon as she pulled the sheet out, making the bottom even again, the top had gotten messed up. 

No matter what she did, there were wrinkles and creases in the sheet. She sorted it out on one side, and the wrinkles reappeared on the other. She leaned over the bed to smooth it over, but ended up just making it worse. Azula swore that riding a komodo-rhino was easier and less frustrating than this. And komodo-rhinos did not like her.

Chiyo later walked in to find Azula sighing in frustration, surrounded by bedsheets. At least the bed was somewhat made.

ー

"Chiyo, why are you the only one who talks to me?"

"You want the honest answer, Princess?"

"Of course I want the honest answer."

Chiyo sighed. Azula probably knew already, anyway. "Because everyone else here is fucking terrified of you."

Azula felt a small burst of pride bloom in her chest, despite her best intentions. She had been working on her scary reputation since she was a little girl, and part of her was glad it still lingered even though she wasn't on the throne. Or anywhere near it, if Zuko had his way. But then she remembered the look on Chiyo’s little sister’s face when she was banished, or how the other staff would go silent and stare at the ground whenever she passed by. She felt a twinge of guilt. This was what she was always being reminded of when she had sessions with her therapist. She was trying to focus on learning empathy. Well, empathy didn’t feel too fun. It made Azula feel like shit.

"And you're not scared of me?" Azula asked, hesitantly.

"I'm not scared of you. Not anymore. I did hate you for a while after what happened to my sister, though.”

“Sorry,” Azula mumbled under her breath. She stared at the ground, absentmindedly pushing her broom back and forth. Instead of gathering the dirt into one place, though, it was more like she was spreading it around the floor. Chiyo noticed and made a mental note to clean up after Azula later.

“You don’t hate me anymore, right?” Damn it, Azula wasn’t quite sure why she cared so much about whether Chiyo hated her or not, but she did.

Chiyo sighed. “No, I don’t hate you. Now let’s get back to doing this floor.” Talking about feelings was not a strong suit for either of them.

ー

After doing bathrooms for most of the day, Azula took a well-needed break. She undid her hairpin, taking the golden ornament out of her topknot. “This is just getting in the way.”

ー

  
  


Chiyo let out a whoop. "Look what Lady Meiza left for us!" Lady Meiza, who had just left the palace to go back to her estate in the colonies for the summer, had left an entire bowl of fire flakes and a nearly full bottle of wine in her room. The rest of the staff who were on the same shift quickly gathered in the room. It was always a treat when people left behind food or nice drinks, and the shift was almost over anyway. A perfect excuse to let loose a bit. Hui An, who had been running back and forth fetching fresh sheets and towels from the linen cupboard all day, sat down on one of the plush chairs. Normally, Tida would have scolded her for it, but she felt they all deserved a break. Satsumi brought the wine and fire flakes downstairs, and after the room was finished they all gathered in the housekeepers’ break room. Azula stood to the side awkwardly and was surprised when Chiyo had poured a glass as well.

“It’s sparkling water,” Chiyo said. She was not about to encourage underage drinking.

Azula took her glass of sparkling water and went to join the other women, but still felt very out of her element. The women were hesitant to be around Azula at first, but were laughing and talking exuberantly after a couple drinks.

"You know, I heard that in the Earth Kingdom, they can just earthbend the dirt right out of everything. Must be handy, huh?" Satsumi said.

"I've never been. Seems nice though." Someone else said.

"I’ve been to the Earth Kingdom," Azula said, making the other women grow silent. “Back when I was in Ba Sing Se, taking over the so-called impenetrable city, bending the Dai Li to my will and toppling the Earth King’s throne, bringing glory to the Fire Nation. I didn’t pay a whole lot of attention to the cleaning techniques, though.”

The other women stared at Azula as if she had just said something bizarre and completely uncalled for.

ー

  
  


"I don't swear. It's unbefitting of a princess."

Not even an hour later, a loud groan came from the bathroom that Azula was cleaning. 

"What the fuck is in this bath?"

ー

  
  


Azula had finished cleaning the royal chambers by herself for the first time. She was strangely proud of herself, especially since her uncle’s room had way too many knickknacks from his travels around the world to dust. She turned to Chiyo, who was looking for anything that still needed to be done. It wasn’t that she was desperate for approval-she just wanted to do a good job. Everything needed to be perfect.

Chiyo smiled slightly. "Good job, princess. Time to move on." She walked to the next room, but as she turned back, she saw a smile grow on Azula's face. It was the first time Chiyo had seen Azula smile. Actually smile, not just put on that sadistic grin she had inherited from her father.

It reminded her of her sister.

ー

Later that week, a pair of visiting Earth Kingdom dignitaries were strolling through the halls of the palace as if they owned the place. It had been a long time since Azula had seen anyone wearing those muted tones of green and brown act so confidently here in her home. As she and Chiyo were dusting in the corridor, Azula couldn’t help but overhear a bit of their conversation as she felt them glance over. 

“It’s good to see women finally doing women’s work around here. That was something I didn’t think I would see in the Fire Nation,” the shorter, older man said. His companion laughed as if he had said something actually funny.

_ Oh, this would not do.  _ Azula's fingertips began to crackle with blue fire. "I'll show you women's work." Azula just didn’t have the energy to focus on her calming breathing or her self-control exercises or any of that. As the fire in her hands grew larger, she saw the two men recoil in shock, both at the blue fire and the fact that a female servant was about to start firebending at them. Luckily, a guard who had been working at the palace since Azula’s childhood recognized the destructive blue fire.

“Princess Azula!” He shouted, running between her and the two Earth Kingdom men in order to hopefully avoid an international incident. Azula noticed how he was careful not to get too close to her. She finally let rationality win over and extinguished her fire, only to see the men looking back at her with horror and shock. She could hear one of them whispering her name under his breath in astonishment.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she said somewhat mockingly. “But you should be more careful with your words. This isn’t the Earth Kingdom.”

As the two men scurried away, Chiyo found herself smiling at Azula. “It’s a good thing that guard stepped in. I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

ー

  
  


"So that's when Fire Lord Zuzu-" Chiyo suddenly stopped herself- "shit, Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko-"

Tida looked at her in surprise and started laughing. "Fire Lord Zuzu?"

"It was a mistake, okay?" Chiyo felt herself blushing bright red. She might not have been one to get easily embarrassed, but a slip-up like that would embarrass anyone.

"Look at that, Princess Azula must be rubbing off on you."

"She's the only one who could get away with calling him that," mumbled someone else.

Maybe Tida was right. Azula must’ve been rubbing off on her after all.

ー

  
  


"As Fire Lord, I hereby declare that no one is allowed to track sand into their bedroom. Or their bathroom. Or anywhere."

"Azula, you're not the Fire Lord." said Zuko tentatively.

"Shut up, Zuzu. I'm right."

Zuko couldn’t help but agree with that.


End file.
